Treatments of clothes to confer to them various properties have been extensively discussed in the art. In particular, an area of constant research is the area of wrinkle reduction. That is, worn clothes are generally wrinkled to a lesser or greater degree, and the process of laundering generally increases the wrinkling of clothes. Thus, chemicals have been provided to diminish the wrinkling of clothes. The use of such chemicals, combined with the traditional process of ironing provides for clothes which are clean and dewrinkled.
However, such clean and dewrinkled clothes will re-wrinkle as soon as they are worn, and before that while they are stored waiting to be worn. Thus, the dewrinkling of clothes described above is at best a very temporary achievement. It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a solution to the problem of dry wrinkle formation, i.e., the formation of wrinkles when dry clothes are stored waiting to be worn, and while clothes are worn (i.e., in-wear wrinkle formation).
To our knowledge, the prior art has not addressed this particular problem. It has now been found that this problem can be addressed by treating the clothes with an amphoteric polymer, and securing the fabrics in the desired configuration, preferably by ironing them. Without wishing to be bound by theory, it is believed that the dipoles which are present in the amphoteric polymers will “lock” together the polymers, thereby forming a network which prevents the formation of wrinkles.